Today was a Fairytale
by Lemonn-Limee
Summary: A little songfic. Zammie. Read and review please.


**I don't own. _Today Was a Fairytale is by Taylor Swift. Read and review please._**

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

As I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest and my freshly shampooed hair falling across my face, my thoughts immediately went to the one thing that could distract me so completely, so entirely, that any sound would go unheard, any other thought wouldn't exist, and any feeling wouldn't be present. Zachary Goode.

With the scent of strawberries surrounding my face, I thought back to dinner tonight. For desert we shared some chocolate covered strawberries. Not even the sweetness of his smile could beat those strawberries natural sugary greatness, but it was close.

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty_

_When I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

My new dress Macey had just bought me was hanging on the closet door, about to fall off the hanger. The blue knee-length satin almost reached the floor, and the floor underneath it was sparkling with glitter that had fallen off the thin trim that ran along the bottom. The tight belt made the dress look fabulous on, but on the hanger, it made everything else look three sizes too big.

As I recalled the perfect night, I pictured Zach in his dark grey shirt and jeans with his leather jacket over it. His dark hair was spiked up, and his eyes had seemed brighter than before.

As water, dripping from my hair, rolled down my arms, I quickly pulled it back into a sloppy bun. Suddenly, there was knock on the door, and after reading the note that was slipped under my door, I slid on my trusty torn up sneakers and quietly ran down the stairs. After a last minute check to make sure no one was up, seeing as it was late at night, I snuck down the hall to my favorite secret passageway.

I entered without a second though, and suddenly strong, familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his lips against my ear, and I turned and lit the dark passageway with my smile.

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

We could have spent hours in there and I wouldn't have noticed. It seemed whenever I was with him, my mind drew a blank and I was lost in a world of happiness. My hand never seemed to leave his, and we didn't stop kissing for more than a few minutes at a time.

"I love you," I murmured, ducking my head and letting him kiss the top of it. He took his thumb and pulled my chin up so he could see me. My blue grey eyes were reflected in his green ones, and I watched closely as his lips formed the barely audible words.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

After a while, we just sat there in contented silence. I laid my head on his shoulder and he rubbed small circles in my hand. We talked about nonimportant stuff for a while, just catching up and letting the moment take its course. I curled up into his side and moved my head to his chest where I could hear his heartbeat.

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say_

_Is now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

I let him explain to me concepts I didn't understand, and he let me tell him about my grandparents ranch. As time passed, the fact that it was almost time to be waking up the next day registered in my brain. I wondered why everything normal was so hard to think of, yet everything he said and explained made perfect sense.

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

Zach stood me up, and I kept hold of his hand as we walked through the passageway. Suddenly, my phone in my pocket went off unexpectedly, and instead of answering it, Zach wrapped his arms around my waist, and I moved mine to his shoulders, and we danced to the entire song while it rung.

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it?_

_I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

After what seemed like hours in paradise, but was only minutes in the real world, my phone stopped ringing and I just rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't want this day to end.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

"We better go," Zach whispered, and I nodded. I gathered my wits and made sure no one was in sight before taking off for my room, with a last parting glance at Zachary, the boy of my dreams. Nothing better could have happened.

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

**Review please!**


End file.
